The present invention relates to a connector with a housing and a rear holder and a locking fixture thereof.
A connector has been known, which has a connector housing formed integrally with a rear holder through flexible belt-configured hinges (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 7-161405).
The housing has two rear holders formed onto respective upper and lower face respectively, using hinges of flexible belt. The housing has guide and lock protrusions provided on both sides thereof. The respective guide and lock protrusions lock the rear holders at both a provisional and a regular position.
When the hinges are flexed, the rear holders are pushed and fitted in from above and below, and thus fixed in a provisional lock position.
The provisional locking fixture has a fixture housing, a conveyor belt for conveying the connector housing, and a pusher. The pusher is slid into an angled guide hole defined by the fixture housing. The front surface of pusher is a plane.